fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Tackle Crate
The Mystery Tackle Crate is a daily reward that was introduced to encourage activity by performing various daily actions, in particular Joe wanted to increase daily tournaments and quest catches activity. It gives out rewards similar or slightly better to the 1st and 40th Mystery Tackle Box. Initially released in early 2019, but then went into a closed Beta testing for a couple months before being re-released in June 2019. Mystery Tackle Crate can be found on your Home page at the very top right column. (just above the Special Bonus section) Description You will automatically open a Mystery Tackle Crate after doing 6 FISH NOW fishing trips or 6 SKIP's. It's a daily reward for doing various daily tasks. Similar rewards to the 1st and last MTB that you open each day.. but different daily actions effect your luck of getting a better reward, such as: Tournament Casts, collecting crates for consecutive days, making quest catches, taking crew fishing, night fishing previous day, opening MTB's, entering the raffle and visiting the forum.. along with a couple secret luck multipliers that I'll let you guys figure out once coded in. All of the daily actions have diminishing returns on luck. How to Play All features (ie: Tournaments, Scuba Fishing, Lava Fishing, Tarpits, Ice Cubes, DH vouchers, MTB's, Auto login) were reset at midnight instead of 2am daily so that everything properly synced at midnight FVT along with Mystery Tackle Crates. When you first log in for the day, or if you are already playing during Midnight FVT, the Mystery Tackle Crates will have reset at Midnight FVT and you will have 6 Fish Now trips (or 6 Skips) to perform all the various activities with the aim of increasing your Luck factor in getting a better reward. This means you must perform all these daily activities within those first 6 Fish Now / Skips after the Mystery Tackle Crates has reset. As the counter only starts for the daily activities after reset. EXCEPT for Streak and Night Fishing which counts the prior 24 hours before reset activity. The daily activities are Monthly Tournament casts; daily log-in Streak; Quests catches; Crew taken; Night Fishing; MTB opens; Daily RLC/FLC Raffle opens; and visiting the Forum. By performing more of these daily actions increases the Luck factor. NOTE: All of the daily actions have diminishing returns on Luck. You can click on the 'Mystery Crate' link (top right column of your Home page) which will bring up a pop-up to see all the daily activites done. After MTC has been reset and prior to having completed your first 6 Fish Now / Skips will reflect the current count and Luck for each activity is shown. Upon your 6th cast a pop-up window will show up along with the reward you found. The reward found can also be seen later in the pink notifications area at the top of the page as well as in your Skipper's Log. Afterwards you can still see the Mystery Tackle Crate activity list, but all the activities will be Grayed out to reflect that it is no longer counting towards that days MTC. The counters will still reflect an increasing count confusingly, even though in reality it is locked out by being Grayed out. This will NOT count towards the next day's MTC, as it WILL reset all counters (except Streak & NF) back to zero at Midnight FVT. Example Daily Activities Fish 'x' more times to open your Mystery Tackle Crate! Improve your 94.3x luck: 'Streak' Daily activity of Streak is the number of days in a row that a player has performed the Mystery Tackle Crate (by fishing 6 casts per day), up to a max of 5 days in a row is counted. This is one of the two activities that are not counted within those first 6 cast trips, this counter does NOT reset. So by simply logging in and casting 6 trips per day, one can get up to the Max +26.3 Luck after 5 days. If you fail to login or complete your 6 trips on any given day, this streak resets to 0, and then again has to be built up to 5 over the next few days. 'NF'ing' Another daily activity of Night Fishing in which the counter is not done within the first 6 cast trips, as it counts for the prior days (24 hrs before reset) activity, for which it gives fixed +10x Luck. So for example a wrangler goes out Night Fishing on the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, but misses going on the 4th. Upon logging in on the 4th after reset will still recieve this activity, since you did go out the day prior on the 3rd. Your missed NF activity will not be reflected until reset of the Mystery Tackle Crate on the next day the 5th. Crew It is the number of crew that is taken along by you on those first 6 trips of the day. Although no MAX is mentioned, in reality, we can observe that the max crew that can be taken along on a trip is 12. Therefore the max achievable for MTC would be 12 *6 = 72. Of course it is highly unrealistic that you would have 12 crew taken along on each of your 6 trips. Remember, crew are not taken along if you do Skips, only on Fish Nows. Also, if you do your 1st 6 trips of the day in a place that has special restrictions such as Magma Reef, no crew would be taken along. So, someone who is interested in maxing the Luck Factor on the MTC should keep that in mind. Quest As can be seen in example posted above, where the number for this is 10 catches. The quest catches will include not only any quest catches made within those first 6 trips of the day, but also any quest catches made by intervening crew/deckhand trips starting from the time when the MTC resets at midnight FVT upto when you finish your 6th actual trip of the day which gives you the MTC. So theoretically, one can say that you can get a greater amount of luck for this figure by leaving quest open right from midnight FVT, and then logging in and doing your 6 trips much later on in the day, allowing lots of crew/deckhands to intervene. But this strategy, also has its disadvantages, after first 4-5 quest catches, rest will just increase the luck by 0.1 or so, since there are diminishing returns on luck, so it will not be of huge benefit. Also, its upto you to decide, whether just to max the luck factor on the MTC, you want to delay and login later, thereby missing trips. Ultimately even with the huge 90+ luck factor, there is still a bit of randomness to the MTC, so there are no guarantees. Tourny Doing your daily 30 tourny casts (15 casts in each area) before your 6th actual trip of the day when MTC is rewarded, will give +21.4x Luck. This is the max achievable normally, but technically no MAX is mentioned for this figure. Presumably, if you quit and rejoin tourny again on the same day, it is possible to do more than 30 casts in a day, but doing this for purpose of MTC may not be very useful, because there is diminishing returns on luck, so after certain point, doing more tourny casts just increases the luck by 0.1 or so each time and not by huge numbers. MTB Opening your 40 MTB before your 6th actual trip of the day when MTC is rewarded, will give +7.2x Luck. This is the max achievable normally, but technically no MAX is mentioned for this figure. If before your 6th trip of the day, you get a treasure chest, which contains extra MTB Opens, this figure can be increased, but again not by a lot, due to diminishing returns on luck after a certain point. Rewards The rewards are similar to the 1st and 40th MTB open, however there are a few minor instances. One of which is that might find a reward of additional MTB's. Not MTB opens but actual MTB. A partial list of possible rewards one might find are: *500-90,000 Gold / Silver *50,000 - 500,000 Gold (5x) / Silver (5x) *1-5? Deckhand Vouchers *1-16? Tarpits *1-17? Red Sharks *1-20? MTB's *2-4? Large Ice Cube *1-5? Glow Worm *5x Boat Speed Boost resource *Any of the Special Bonus boosts *1-9? Free Love Chum *Time reduced from wait time for next Fish Now. Please help this page/section by editing wiki and adding more detailed information. Category:Resources